


Meeting

by XianFrost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Grey runs into a member of Grif's squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

“Excuse me, soldier?” Matthews stopped in his tracks, holding his package close to his chest so the no one would notice it among the papers in his arms.

“Yes ma’am?” He really should get the package to Captain Grif, but the person who stopped him was the doctor that saved Captain Tucker. Matthews was sure Grif wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t _right_ back with the burrito he had stolen from the mess hall.

“You’re on Grif’s team, yes? I need to find him and the others, so can I tag along with you?” Dr. Grey took off her helmet and smiled down at him. “His comm unit doesn't seem to be on right now.”

“Oh! Sure ma’am.” Matthews shuffled the items in his arms more securely so they wouldn’t jostle when he started moving again. “I was just going to drop some paperwork off to him.” That didn't sound like anything the Captain would do and Matthews tried not to frown too much behind his helmet. Maybe he should have said he was gathering some things for Simmons. That would have been more believable.

"Great! I'm Doctor Grey. I don't think we've ever met before?"

"I'm Matthews." He made sure nothing would fall to the floor and he reached out for a handshake. "You were the one who treated Captain Tucker, right? Thank you so much!"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda hope Matthews shows up more outside of scenes with Grif


End file.
